


The Hero They Need

by Sammiec3



Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe AU, Taken/Loss, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Still they forged on, surviving together. In their privacy, in their sanctuary. Safely away from the men who would see them dead.





	The Hero They Need

When the child was born the Witch knew he would one day save the crumbling Kingdom. 

She had discovered the woman on her doorstep not a week earlier, pregnant and starved, chilled to the bone with cold. She brought her in, brewed her remedies and brought her back to life. The woman explained who the father was and what he had demanded of her. But how could she kill her own child? She had a plan to save him, to raise him out of sight of everyone. One day she would tell him of his father, of his birthright, but until that day she would make sure he was well cared for.

The Witch of course had her own children, she knew the pain in which this woman was going to suffer through. But she also knew that this was no kingdom for a child to be safe in. She herself had no desire to stay longer then it took to aid her through her pregnancy. But the woman was weak, one day she would sacrifice too much and leave the child behind. The pregnancy alone was taking much from her, a week's worth of proper eating and a warm bed was not going to rescue her from the damage her body’s already sustained.

She stayed only long enough for the Witch to pack a bag filled with supplies to last her a few months, perhaps longer if it was rationed properly. Potions to help her boy grow stronger, blankets that were already warn and patched, but it was all she could do to help them. With a cloak over her head and the child bundled tightly she left, and that was the last the Witch ever saw of her.

-

She took him not to the brothel that had been her home, but instead to a place she had once lived in her earliest memories. The old abandoned house in such a state of disrepair that told of it’s lifetime of neglect. While he slept bundled in the warmth of blankets and resting upon a clear spot on the floor she set to work to repair what she could- and create a safe exit in the event that her disobedience was discovered.

The holes in the walls covered with broken wood that still let the chill of a heavy wind in were a compromise for a new door out of the back of the house. The pitiful kitchen stove their only source of heat in the bitterest nights, bundled together under blankets with the flames warming what couldn’t be covered.

When he cried she tended to him, when he could not sleep she sung, the sweetest of songs- as beautiful as the morning birds. When he fussed, she played with him, always smiling, always smiling.

His first steps were clumsy, his first words were timid and slurred. His first sight of the morning sunrise was in awe, sparkling green eyes so like emeralds so like his fathers, so entrancing. She would keep her boy safe. No harm would come to him.

She taught him their languages, knowing that he would one day meet someone that did not speak the common tongue. She taught him how to cook, how to sew, which plants were poisonous or edible. The little child held on her hip watching in amazement as different combinations of food and plants became their meals. His black hair brushing her chin, his thumb in his mouth neglected as his lips parted in a O. She taught him to hide, making a game of it counting down and hearing his giggles as he dashed through the house to find a place he had not used yet. She taught him patience, on those days when she would need to leave the house to steal cloth or food for them.

Always making sure he was fed, always making sure he was warm, always making sure he was taken care of- even when she neglected to do the same for herself.

Never letting him outside. Never letting anyone see him, or trace her steps back to the house. Never risking his life. He was too important to her. He must be kept safe.

The villagers at the town nearby scoffed at her for asking for work. _The only job you’re worthy of is a whore, just like you always were. The words hurt just as much as her aching stomach. ___

__But Smile, always smile for him._ _

__He was a clever child, she knew this even in his earliest years. “I’m not hungry anymore, you eat some.” The plate pushed towards her half eaten. “It’s okay Mom, I promise I’ll stay inside.” When she had to find them food again. “Can you help me read that book again?” When she asked what he wished to do that evening, seeing how tired she was. Another plate half eaten left for her, her fingers combing through his hair as he held the book curled against her side. Her precious child._ _

__A blessing shown through him when he never fell ill, while she coughed he would rub her back looking worried, when she lay in bed all day a warm bowl of soup brought to her, when her legs gave out a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Don’t cry, don’t cry. Smile, only smiles for him. When she cried, a warm body curled close to her, singing the songs she often sang for him his voice as soothing as the nighttime crickets as she faded into sleep, a kiss warm on her cheek._ _

__He started using his old clothes to patch up her own. He started cleaning her dirty clothing. He started to make meals when her hands trembled so much she couldn’t hold the spoon. He started reading to her when her eyes couldn’t make out the words in her weary states._ _

__Still they forged on, surviving together. In their privacy, in their sanctuary. Safely away from the men who would see them dead._ _

__-_ _

__“Absolutely not!” Her voice lashed out like a whip when he suggested finding work, to have money to get food and clothes for them. It was true that a child his age would just begin their apprenticeship in a trade. 7 was often the age that they would begin to work. But not her boy, _not her boy! _He was too recognizable, the black hair only the royal family and their closest courtiers held. His eyes. Not the red piercing rubies of the Queen and her daughter, but the emerald green of his father. The fierce cold stones of the King. The shape of his face, the length of his ears, the beautiful flawless pale skin. So like his sisters.___ _

____“Why not? I could help get us money for food and new clothes, to repair the house!” He demanded standing as tall as he could, determined to win this fight._ _ _ _

____“You are not to go outside.” She stated, he must understand this. He was still too young, too inexperienced. “Promise me-” His eyes drifted away. “Look at me and promise me you will stay inside this house.”_ _ _ _

____His eyes met hers again. “I promise to stay inside Mother.” He said, his voice unhappy, his ears drooping. She brought him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. She did not go out that day, staying with him protected in her arms._ _ _ _

____The next day she came home early, anxiety pooled in her gut, to make sure he was home. He was, as was he the next, and next. A week past, then two and she started to relax, he had not left the house, he was still safe. Still protected. She brought him a new book, stolen from a nobleman. A present for listening to her, a present for being safe and alive. He was excited for a new book to read. The tale of a treasure hunter, he told her about it reading it over and over, she never saw him without it._ _ _ _

____As the days past he wondered to her what sort of treasures and dangerous traps devised to keep them safe lay in their world, but she was kept in relief as he flickered through page after page to explain that this one time the hero of his tales had to find this item or disarm that trap. He would not leave. He would be safe._ _ _ _

____A month had past since their argument, then two. One day weary and worn from her day out, only a few apples to show for her hunting, she returned to find him sitting on his knees eagerly awaiting herm before him folded clothes- she didn’t recognized them, and fresh food, bread, cheese, apples. Her own slipped from her arms as she looked on in horror. He had left the shelter of their home._ _ _ _

____Worry was in his eyes now as he started to get to his feet, “Mom?”_ _ _ _

____“Where… where did you find those Darling?” She asked in a whisper and he turned sheepish._ _ _ _

____“From the castle to the north.” He said. “It’s okay- nobody saw me this time!”_ _ _ _

____This time. No. No- they had seen him. They knew who he was. She needed to move, she needed to pack but she couldn’t do more then suck in a shocked breath of air._ _ _ _

____“Sweetheart, I need you to tell me what happened? How long?” She couldn’t speak. But his eagerness returned as he dove into the tale, how he had been going to the castle for a few weeks now, how the guards had discovered him but he was too quick, too smart to be caught. He’d never been able to steal anything before today, of course he hadn’t. But today the guards hadn’t noticed him at all._ _ _ _

____She found the strength to move, they would be coming soon, she could feel it in her gut. Her hands found the old bag a Witch had once given her many years ago, she started to shove everything she could find into it, clothes, blankets food, a book or two made their way into the depths of the bag. “Mom?” He was worried now then jumped in fright as a pounding met the door._ _ _ _

____“Open at once! We’re here on orders of His Royal Majesty the King!” No, no, no, no! They won’t have him. She must protect him! With numb fingers she forced the bag into his hands and grabbed his hand pulling her towards the back door. The pounding grew louder, men were walking around the sides of the house looking for another way in. The hilt of a sword knocked through the stone. The walls were starting to crumble. She tugged the door open and shoved her son outside just as the door was broken down. The force of axes and hammers upon it._ _ _ _

____“Mom?!” His voice the only thing that could touch him in that moment._ _ _ _

____“Outside- outside now!” She ordered him._ _ _ _

____“Mom what’s going on?!” He asked in a panic. Not her son, not her son. They were marching into the house and she took his hand again running for their lives, the boy stumbling behind her. He could hear him crying, he didn’t know, he was just an innocent child! They were given chase a full platoon of men racing after the two of them._ _ _ _

____The pathway gave way to green grass and large hill leading to a forest. They can find sanctuary there, they could be safe. They could be free. He was growing weary not used to running for so long. She paused scooping him into her arms with the strength of her adrenaline. Wasting precious seconds. Run, run. Somewhere to hide please anything to protect her child! The trees engulfed them. An echoing silence surrounded them. Her eyes frantically searching._ _ _ _

____Her son crying in her arms. Not him. He is not at fault for his father. Please not him!_ _ _ _

____There._ _ _ _

____A cave shrouded by a tangle of spined bushes. Rushing into it she set him down, wrapping the bag around his shoulders. Forcing him to lay. Stones to cover his sides. Dead leaves to bury his body. Dirt to cover his pale skin. They will not find him._ _ _ _

____“Mom?” His panicked voice asked as she stepped away. They would not find him._ _ _ _

____“It’s alright, I will be right back. Just stay where you are Sweetie. I love you, okay?” She said to him._ _ _ _

____“I love you too.” He responds before she leaves him._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____He waited. Where was she? The night had fallen and the silence around them was defining. He dared not move, how would she find him again if he did, only carefully shifting to find something small to eat. He wasn’t hungry, and he had to save some for her. The hours were long. At some point he unwillingly fell asleep._ _ _ _

____He waited. Where was she? The dawn had come and with it the morning bird song. He shifted now, surely the men would be long gone by now. She would come back soon. He brushed the leaves off, moved the stones away and wiped what little of the dirt from his face that he could. He ate again, but it was small. He had to save some for his mother._ _ _ _

____He waited. Where was she? The day had moved to dusk and the darkness in the cave was as black as night. She had just lost her way, that’s all. The forest was confusing, anyone could get lost. She’d be back soon. She said she’d come back. She always did no matter how many times she left._ _ _ _

____He waited._ _ _ _

____He waited._ _ _ _

____He waited._ _ _ _

____How long had it been when the soft chirp of a bird woke him in the early hours. Slowly drifting into wakefulness he found a small white bird with blue wings slowly hopping towards him. It’s head tilting to the side inspecting him. What a rare find. A lazy hand reached out towards it and for a moment it looked at it, then hopped closer. A small beak pressing against a finger. A chirp._ _ _ _

____He smiled a small quirk of his lips, “Hello friend.” He greeted it in a sleepy voice. It looked at him again, chirping then bounced around to face the mouth of the cave before looking at him. “You want me to come with you?” He was waking up more. Chirp. Bouncing twice towards it then looking back at him. “But Mom told me to stay.” He told it. He pushed himself to sit, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “She’ll find me soon, I know she will.” Two more bounces, then another look back at him._ _ _ _

____Blinking sluggishly he slowly rose to his feet, trusting this bird. “Okay, but I can’t be out long. Mom won’t know where to find me if I get lost.” It took flight then, hovering in the air as they walked from the cave. It waited as he fought through the prickled bushes that had sheltered him, cutting up his clothes and scratching his skin. Then led him forwards._ _ _ _

____The early morning brought a shimmering surreal view, the lonely forest filtered beams of light down from the canopy above. It made him sad. It made him sad to think that his mom was lost here, alone, without him. Where are you? I want to see you smile, to hear you laugh._ _ _ _

____The bird led him on, the soft whisper of song from above a haunting melody as they drifted through the trees. The song so familiar to him. Heard a thousand times from the most beautiful voice he knew. He walked on._ _ _ _

____The sun rises high in the sky when the trees opened to a meadow of flowers. A single large tree resting at its center. She was asleep against its side the beautiful silver petals brushing her skin, her long brown hair curling around her face, ears drooped in sorrow. He walked to her and knelt at her side, taking her hand. She was so cold._ _ _ _

____“It’s okay mom, I’m here now. We’re together again. You just sleep, I’ll help you get warm again.” From his bag he found the blankets and wrapped her in them, setting out food for when she woke and taking out a book. They were together again, everything was going to be okay._ _ _ _

____The day continued on and she slept as the sun fell through the sky, the bird had landed on his shoulder and he read to them. The tales of the mighty Treasure Hunter, he was glad this hadn’t been left at the house. Those men might have destroyed it. He got them bread and cheese for dinner, she didn’t wake but he was sure she was just tired. He let her sleep. That night curling against her side, head resting against her chest listening to the crickets. She was still so cold. And something else was missing too, but he couldn’t think of what. The bird curled against his neck seeking his warmth and they slept together, alone in the wilderness, stars twinkling in the heavens above._ _ _ _

____The next day dawned and she still did not wake, that was okay. There had been times before when she slept for a long time and he took care of her. This was no different. Breakfast, then lunch, then dinner. Reading to them, making quiet quarries to himself at the possibilities of them becoming treasure hunters when they left this place. They would have to leave of course, if men were hunting them._ _ _ _

____The days came and went._ _ _ _

____The one morning he woke to a drop of rain on his cheek, and he knew what was missing. He knew that she was not getting any warmer. The steady thumb of her heart that had comforted him so many times in the past was silent. The warmth of breath against his forehead or cheek did not come._ _ _ _

____Another drop of rain drifted onto him, and another, his eyes stung. He sat up startling the bird and shook her. “Mom?” He asked. A panicked whimper in his voice. “Mom it’s time to wake up now. It’s raining we need to find somewhere sheltered.” He shook her again, his vision blurring. “Mom?” She didn’t wake to his calling. She was so stiff, as hard and cold as stone. “Mom? Please wake up, we have to move.” He begged not willing to let himself think of what this meant. She can’t be. She needs to be here with him. He needed her. “Mom please, I need you, please wake up.” His eyes were burning, water blurring his vision. “Please wake up, please!” His throat was closing up, his chest aching painfully._ _ _ _

____A choked gasp for air strangling him. “Please?” He begged. “I’ll sing your favorite song, you know the one, sing it with me.” He couldn’t find the air to sing but the words were coming anyways, a desperate cry for her to respond to him. She couldn’t be gone. She couldn’t be! He refused to accept it. She needed to wake up, he needed her too. Lyrics echoed hauntingly through the rain soaking his hair, his clothes the blanket surrounding her corps. His forehead bowed resting on her chest as he clutched the cloth covering her._ _ _ _

____“No. Why her? Don’t take her from me. Please I’m begging you!” His muffled screams drowning in the the rainfall, left for no one but himself. “Not her. Not her. Please!”_ _ _ _

____He couldn’t let her go, he needed her. She was all he had. It had always been them, just the two of them. Mother and son. Not his mother. “Don’t leave me.” But she was already gone. There would be no waking from this slumber. He knew this, he had always known this. He had killed her._ _ _ _

____When the rain died away he was lifting himself to his feet. “I’ll come back.” He promised. She deserved a proper burial. Not to be left alone here, a ceremony, a grave. He would give it to her. When he came back. The bird rested on his shoulder as he turned from her, soaked from head to toe, stomach empty, he couldn’t eat even if he wanted too. There were no more rations to feed from. He was so tired, so cold. His feet moved him forwards, away from her. He would come back, he promised himself, but this too he knew to be a lie. He would never find her again. Not in these woods. Not in this lifetime._ _ _ _

____The cold numbness of loss lingered with him as he walked, through daylight and darkness, moving forwards for there was no going back. The trees were unfamiliar, and beautiful. The birdsong haunting in his ears. He walked on, not even exhaustion stopping him. Not until he couldn’t anymore, his feet stumbling over a branch and falling into the soft grass. This wouldn’t be a bad place to die. It’s so beautiful here. And there was nobody left to welcome him home, in any case. His eyes drifted closed, the bird resting upon him as the sweet nothingness of black took him._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____The Witch had found the child while looking for ingredients for her potions. It had been 7 long years since she was last in Lorule, and things were much worse then when she departed. The earth was crumbling, the sky storming. The boy laid in a heep of wet clothes at the foot of a tree. She took him to her old cottage and nursed him back to life. The small bird never far from his side. “So your child yet lives dear girl?” The Witch asked it, it chirped in response. “Bless his soul. I knew he would be special from the moment he was born.” She cackled to herself turning to get to work with her brewing._ _ _ _

____It took several long days before he woke, and several long days in silence as she tended to him. Filling the silence with tales of her study and her apprentice, her niece. She collected his rags and tossed them away offering instead a robe of dark purple, and many more like it to store away._ _ _ _

____“They will know me if I return.” Were his first words, his voice hallow._ _ _ _

____“I dare say that to be true.” The Witch agreed. He looked to his bowl not eating anything._ _ _ _

____“Why do they know me?”_ _ _ _

____“I cannot say.” She responded._ _ _ _

____“I should leave Lorule.”_ _ _ _

____“Should you now?” She mused. “Is that what you want to do?”_ _ _ _

____No. He wanted to know why he had been hunted. He wanted to know who his father was, perhaps he had family still living. “No.” He answered after a long period of silence. “But they will know me if I return.” She pattered over to a chest and uttered a long spell to unlock it, from it she pulled a hood. Walking over to him to offer it she spoke._ _ _ _

____“What is your name, child?”_ _ _ _

____“My name?” He asked putting his bowl aside to take the offered item. He looked at the blue eyes and oddly placed ears then loosened his scarf to attach it to his robe. He fixed it in place before wrapping the blue striped cloth back around his neck and standing, a hand reaching up to bring the hood low over his face._ _ _ _

____“My name is Ravio.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had this HC that Ravio and Hilda are half siblings, Ravio the bastard son to the King. My dear friend Nyoom expanded on this HC and gave the outline for this fic.  
> Thank you Pita for editing <3


End file.
